Goldenrod Gym
The Goldenrod Gym (Japanese: コガネジム Kogane Gym) is the official Gym of Goldenrod City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Whitney. s who defeat her receive the . In the games Generation II In , the Goldenrod Gym is a maze of flowers and ornaments in the shape of a , a then Pokémon. The must navigate their way around the pink-floored Gym by going around the wall of pretty flowers first then entering the middle section. The Trainers in the Gym are hard to avoid and most of them must be battled in order to reach Whitney. Whitney will be located in the middle of the Gym where she can be challenged to earn the . When Whitney is defeated, she throws a temper tantrum and cries while failing to award the player the Plain Badge. When the player attempts to leave, Lass Bridget will tell the player that this always happens; after drying her eyes and blowing her nose, Whitney will get over her loss and give the player the Badge. A field based on the Gym also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Generation IV In , Whitney cannot be initially found at the Gym, and the player must first solve the quiz at Goldenrod Radio Tower before she returns to the Gym and can be battled. Many aesthetic changes have been made to the Goldenrod Gym in Generation IV. The layout of the Gym remains the same, however the outer part of the Gym has been raised to form a platform above the rest of the Gym. The middle section of the Gym remains at ground level. Players must navigate their way around the raised platform, battle Trainers and walk through an arch below one of the platforms to reach Whitney. Like in Generation II, after being defeated, Whitney throws a tantrum and cries and Lass Cathy will tell the player that it isn't a big deal. Upon speaking to Whitney again, she will calm down and give the player the Plain Badge. Appearance |colorlight= |genII=Goldenrod Gym GSC.png |genIV=Goldenrod Gym HGSS.png |sizeII=200px |sizeIV=300px}} Trainers Core series |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Whitney.png |prize= 2000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Whitney.png |prize= 2280 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Side series Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Whitney.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Whitney.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} In the anime The Goldenrod Gym appeared in A Goldenrod Opportunity, where challenged Whitney to a for the Plain Badge, and she accepted his challenge. Initially, Ash had the upper hand, defeating Whitney's and without losing any of his own Pokémon, leaving Whitney with only one Pokémon. However, Whitney's last Pokémon, , proved to be a surprisingly tough opponent, defeating all three of Ash's Pokémon by herself and thus causing Ash to lose the Gym battle. Ash had an informal rematch with Whitney in A Dairy Tale Ending, where his Pokémon's combined efforts allowed him to defeat Whitney's Miltank in a 3-on-1 battle. Although the battle took place on Whitney's Uncle Milton's farm and not at the Gym, Whitney still rewarded Ash with the Plain Badge for defeating her. Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon used by Whitney in the Gym battle, battling against Cyndaquil. However, none of her attacks were a match for Cyndaquil's Flamethrower. Nidorina was soon defeated by Cyndaquil's second Flamethrower. Nidorina's known moves are and .}} first appeared when accidentally knocked into Clefairy. After shopping, Whitney found that Clefairy was missing. It had been caught by Team Rocket. Then, at the Magnet Train platform, it used Metronome which turned into Gust, which freed Pikachu. It was used again as the second Pokémon in the Gym battle against , were it went up against . It began with using Metronome. However, it turned into Splash. Then, Cyndaquil used another , forcing Whitney to withdraw it from the match. Clefairy seems to be Whitney's favorite Pokémon, as it is usually seen traveling out of its Poké Ball. Clefairy's only known move is . Clefairy has also used and via Metronome.}} was the last Pokémon used in the Gym battle. She managed to defeat Cyndaquil by using continuously. Ash then used , telling him to use ; however, he did not slow Miltank down. With another Rollout, Totodile was knocked out. Pikachu was then used to use on Miltank, but it was ineffective. Pikachu was defeated by the second turn of Rollout. She appeared again in the next episode, sending flying. Then, in a friendly battle before Ash could challenge Whitney once again, she managed to defeat Ash's Cyndaquil and Totodile, but was defeated by Ash's Pikachu, earning Ash the .}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga, challenged Whitney for the at Goldenrod Gym in The Beginning Of Good Luck?! Pokémon Fortune Telling. When Ash begun his battle with Whitney, the referee told him that the area below the arena was a hot enough to cause death to anyone who fell there. Later, when Ash and actually did fall down, Whitney revealed that there wasn't really a smelter. Instead, it was an illusion created by a 3D hologram and the only thing below was water. Trivia * It's possible to leave the Gym without acquiring the Plain Badge even after speaking to Lass Bridget /Cathy upon defeating Whitney. However, the player will not be able to acquire the SquirtBottle and therefore pass the on until they have the Plain Badge. Category:Gyms Category:Johto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Dukatia City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Trigal fr:Arène de Doublonville it:Palestra di Fiordoropoli ja:コガネジム zh:滿金道館